


Fire Engine Misfire Take Two

by julrenda



Series: Station Spice [4]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/pseuds/julrenda





	Fire Engine Misfire Take Two

It was starting to be a busy shift for Vic and her friends. Vic needed to distress and there was only one thing that could change that and that was having a good workout session with her Hubby.

Lucas had texted her he was at the station and she had to find him. Vic thought she start with the most logical place her bunk room. Vic decided to take a short cut on her way to her bunk-room and walk along the catwalk in the garage of the station.

Vic spies a tissue box on top of the fire engine. Oh, that dirty dog he must have put that tissue box up there Vic thinks to herself. Vic gets to the fire engine only stopping briefly to go to the bathroom on the way to neaten up her appearance for her Hubby.

Vic can hear a woman’s voice as a male grunted. Vic takes a step up on the engine ladder and hears the woman’s voice breathlessly repeating “Oh Chief, Oh…Chief.” Vic could not belief her ears. 

“Oh that feels so… good Chieeefff.” The woman cries out in ecstasy.

Vic is frozen on the ladder for a moment and she is shocked to think Lucas could do this to her and as she does so often Vic gets angry and decides to confront the Chief and his mistress. 

Vic climbs up and was about to scream at her Hubby only to have a big black naked ass staring back at her.

“Miller.” Vic shouts at him in the throes of passion with a mystery lady.

“O…hhh Christ Vicckk.” Miller stutters getting his release.

“What the hell, Miller I have been blinded and scarred for life.”

“Geez Hughes, could you not have waited until I finished before scaring the bejesus out of me.” Miller says covering up his lady friend.

“Sorry I was looking for the Chief. I heard your friend calling out Chief!”

“Oh! you going to go hard at him again about the rules?”

“Most certainly going to try when I see him.” Vic laughs at the hidden meaning behind that statement.

"Poor Chief. How he must hate you coming at him."

“Huh! I think he likes it actually. Can I have the Chief’s tissue box, he gets angry when he can’t find it. You just don’t know when the Chief’s trunk is going to spring a leak.” Vic smiles grabbing the box from Miller and climbs down the engine and shouts “Sorry Miller continue.”

Vic gets a text from Ripley: What’s taking you so long to find me. My squeaky toy is lonely.

Squeaky toy it only squeaks when Vic plays with it and chuckles to herself. So where is he? Vic wonders.

Vic walks past the Firetruck and she can hear moaning and a muffled male voice say “Oh Oh! That’s amazing. Oh more, more please.”

Vic can hear a second male voice “I now give this to you, be careful it's warm and fleshy.”

Vic hears a groan and then “OHH My God, that’s so Ohh. Vic cannot find out about us. She will hate me for doing this without her.”

Vic’s jealousy gets the better of her and she opens the door to the fire truck and was about to shout at Lucas only to find Travis stuffing his face with food. Next to Travis sat his ex-boyfriend Grant.

“Vic! Oh!”

“Trav! What are you doing?”

“I am test tasting Grant’s new menu range for his restaurant.”

“Why are you doing it in here?” Vic yells at him.

“Couldn’t do it in the beanery in case Miller and the others saw the dishes and ate them before I got to taste them first.”

“And you are doing it without me.” Vic says loudly and mocking an angry expression before she cannot contain herself and laughs at Travis’s swollen cheeks munching more of Grant’s food. “Sorry Trav continue.” Vic closes the door and continues to find Lucas.

Vic passes by the aid car and she hears Andy’s voice “Oh! Dr Pecker I need your help?”

“Well you have come to the right place Ms Honeypot.”

"Dr. Pecker you always know what to do with me." 

“So what is your ailment? Please show me?”

“I see you have a slow leakage.” Sullivan says huskily “I have the right tool for curing your ailment and I like to call him Mr. Pecker.”

“Wow what a wonderful looking tool you have Dr. Pecker. How does it work?”

Vic snorted a laugh and hears Sullivan say “There is that snort laugh I heard last week. Did you hear that this time?”

“No! you waste too much time. I need to get cured quickly.” Vic hears Andy say impatiently.

Vic receives another text from Ripley: Eggy the squeak in the toy is not so squeaky anymore. I am having too much fun with it. Find me quick before the squeak goes completely.

Where is he hiding? Vic searching the turnout room, the janitor’s closet, and the beanery. Vic opens the door to her bunk-room there laying on her bunk is her Hubby fully naked except for the single piece of tissue covering his limp member.

“Sorry Eggy you were taking too long. I had to play with it and now it has lost its edge.”

“We will see about that? I know how to bring back the squeak in your toy.” Vic laughs seeing Lucas’s mischievous grin.

“I love you, Victoria Hu…” Lucas starts to say as Vic gets down to the business of bringing back to life Lucas’s squeaky toy. This tissue box by her side.


End file.
